the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympia Mikaelson
Olympia Elisabet Nikole Mikaelson is a 1/2 Siphoner, 1/4 Vampire, and 1/4 Werewolf Mortal Tribrid. She is the only child and daughter of the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the Original Immortal Tribrid, Dianna Mikaelssen. Olympia is the granddaughter of Mikael Agnarsson and Esther Mikaelson, Alaina Olsen, and Cyrus Labonair. She is the niece of Freya Mikaelsdottir, Keelin Malraux, Athina Mikaelson-Labonair, Finn Mikaelson, Sage Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire-Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson and Marcellus Mikaelson. She is the half-niece of Apollo Olsen, Niklaus Mikaelson, and Camille O'Connell-Mikaelson. She is the cousin of Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux, Nikolaus Mikaelson, and Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson. She is the half-cousin of Grace O'Connell-Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson who is also her maternal second cousin. Her maternal second cousin of Oliver and Luna Kenner, and the maternal first cousin once removed of Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is a member of the Crescent and Midwest Werewolf Packs and the Mikaelson Coven. She is a student at The Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted. History Birth and Early Life She was born as the result of a spell cast by her paternal grandmother, Esther, in an effort to convince her children to renounce vampirism by altering the vampire spell to allow each of them one child with the partner of their choice, regardless of either's vampire status. While she was being carried by her mother, her siphoning nature was revealed when it noted that she was siphoning off her mother's supernatural natures and was siphoning enough that it endangered her mother's life. She was born at her mother's high rise Chicago Penthouse attended to by her maternal grandmother and her maternal aunt who helped deliver the baby by creating a magical source outside of Dianna to cause the baby to be willing to be born, instead of remaining in her mother where she had a constant supply of magic. She showed that she had inherited her mother's Werewolf temper and a witch gene that had mutated to result in a siphon nature. It is hypothesized that this shift of her gene was the result of the fact that as a first-born witch by both parents, the natural amount of magic she would have possessed would have been too much for her body to tolerate, so her body protected itself by shifting to possess a siphon nature. 2019 She was introduced to her father, Elijah, in May of 2019 after having been raised alone by her mother alongside her sister and her half-cousin. He spent the peaceful day that Niklaus Mikaelson had demanded with his daughters, and during this time taught Olympia how to play the piano that was at the safe house they were staying in. She later returned with her family to New Orleans when her cousin, Hope, became ill with an affliction from The Hollow. She remained with her family in the Mikaelson Compound while her family fought The Hollow. During this time she studied magic with her mother and aunt, and learned to sing and other musical talents from her father. After being scared after witnessing her father covered in blood after he had killed four witches in order to complete the Harvest ritual, she and her sister were sent to stay with their grandmother by their mother. She returned to New Orleans after her father was killed by the Hollow. When her mother was nearly lost in the pendent where she was trying to make her father's mind whole, Olympia went into the pendent and ended up using magic that she had siphoned to heal her father's mind. Her blood was used in the Anti-Hollow Knives later used to kill Inadu. When the Hollow possessed her cousin, Hope, and the family was forced to separate in order to save her, she was meant to travel with her father and mother anywhere in the world, before she was left sleeping in her hotel room bed with a note by her father who later had her compelled from his memory. She later revealed she never read the note he left for her. 2027 By 2027, she was attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted along with her sister and cousins. She was living on the weekends with her mother, sister, and cousin in Chicago Penthouse, and during the Summer Weekdays and Breaks at the Mikaelson Compound. Olympia convinces her cousin to sell her blood to Henry Benoit, who uses it to become a hybrid, in order to receive enough money to purchase passports to try to travel to France to see her father where without his memories he had settled with a new girlfriend. They are caught and she is picked up by her mother when she is suspended. She later helps her cousin cloak their mothers in a sleeping spell and hid them in St. Anne's Attic, where they were stolen later. She was later found by her paternal aunt trying to find ways to break the cloaking spell from Mystic Falls. She and Hope are later discussing the problems with being a first born Norwegian witch. The next day, the ultimatum from Greta Sienna that in exchange for the return of Hayley Marshal-Kenner and her mother, She and her cousin would bind their Werewolf natures. They agree to but Freya is stopped by Niklaus Mikaelson from completing the spell. She is later seen leaving the school with Roman Sienna and was taken to Shiloh Place where she is reunited with her mother and Hayley, but is also restrained with Anti-Magic Cuffs to prevent her from using magic. She clings to her mother's legs as she has her Werewolf and Witch sides bound. She later is knocked out by Anti-Witch Dust along with her cousin by Greta Sienna, but wakes in time to see her mother burn to death after her father fails to remember or help her. She is preparing for the funerals of Hayley and Dianna with her paternal aunts and uncle, and her paternal half-uncle. She later blew up vans full of vampires that attempted to crash the second line held for Hayley and Dianna. She is next seen at breakfast with her newly reunited family before her father came down stairs and she bolted back up to her bedroom. She was later reunited with her mother who had been remade as an Original Vampire, who moves them permanently to their Chicago home, and returns her to school. She later celebrates Christmas with both her parents for the first time in her life. She returns to the city with her mother to celebrate her dying half-cousin's birthday, and later it is discovered that her blood can sire Vampire-Witch Hybrids when after using her niece's blood to heal from an injury Freya Mikaelsdotter is killed in the Saint Anne's Church explosion and is brought back as one. It is discovered that something similar has happened to Davina Claire Mikaelson. Upon her parent's reconciliation, she struggles to attempt to forgive her father for the pain he caused the family but in a magical loss of control ends up killing a human neighbor of their Chicago home, triggering her Werewolf Curse. Strengths and Weakness As a Siphoner As a first-born of Norwegian witch bloodlines on both sides, her abilities as a Siphoner are not yet fully known but have been shown to be extremely volatile when she is angry or upset. * Siphoning: she has been shown to be able to siphon magic from much further distances away than most siphoners. She has been shown to be able to Siphon from multiple sources even when some are rooms away at the same time. She is also shown to struggle with control over this ability of hers as she is shown to nearly siphon the vampirism (and by extension the life of) of nearly 10 vampires all at the same time even though only one (Elijah) was within her line of sight. The amount of magic she is capable of siphoning at once and the amount of magic that her mortal body can handle channeling is out of portion to one another, nearly costing her her life if not for her mother's intervention. She is also shown not to be able to siphon from the Vampire and Werewolf sides of her nature, much like her half-cousin, Grace, but when the two are together they can siphon from these sides of one another's natures. It is also shown that if enough Witches are used to create an object to prevent siphoning (and it is unknown how many witches are required), she can be completely stripped of her ability to practice magic until the item (chains, for example) are removed, such as what occurred at Shiloh Place. * Lobelia Flower: it is likely that if Lobelia Flower is ingested by Olympia, even if she were able to siphon magic she would be unable to use it until the effects of the flower wore off, though it is likely to take a large amount of this plant to do so. * Witch-Knockout Powder (Witch Sleeping Powder): it is shown that due to the fact that a Siphoner is by genetics a witch, this powder has the same effect on her that it would on a Witch, however at Shiloh Place she showed that due to being able to siphon the magic effect of the dust, the effects do not last nearly as long as it would on a Witch, and that due to the strength of her siphoning, it does not last nearly as long as it did on her half-cousins, Hope and Camila, even though the latter is also a Siphoner and would have been able to siphon it as well. As A Vampire Olympiashows agility, speed and even some strength that surpasses what one would expect from a human of her age and size. As A Werewolf She after her first transformation will be able to control her transformations and will be able to change or not change as she wishes. She will be stronger in all sides of her nature during the full moon, and she possess Lycanthrophic Enhancement whenever she feels the need to summon it. She also possesses venom that is toxic to vampires at all times. She possesses a weakness to Wolfsbane as a result of this side of her nature. Personality General Personality As a child She was a curious child, who picked up anything she was taught quickly, shown by the way she picked up any magic spells she was taught and learned her musical skills very quickly and at a very young age. She also had strict notions of right and wrong and seemed to become very upset when someone she loves or cares about crosses the line between what she views as right and what she views as wrong because she did not understand that there could be an area in middle of the two. She is also shown to having a strong bond with both of her parents despite Elijah having been sleeping in a coffin for most of her childhood. As a teenager She is shown to have begun to display some of the anger and rebelliousness that comes with having been born with the Werewolf gene. She is also shown to have developed the capacity to hold a grudge as a result of this, refusing to even read the letter her father left her when he left them and refusing to call him anything but his first name if she speaks to him at all. She does show that she still contains some of the traits that she had had as a child in her personality such as she still doesn't like to accept when things happen in the gray area of morality but she has also developed her father's tendency to blame herself when she is unexpectedly the cause of something tragic happening. Psychological Assessment * Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder: * Maniac Depressive Disorder: * Generalized Anxiety Disorder: Physical She has long platinum blonde hair that she normally ties up or wears down depending on the occasion. She has blue eyes like her mother's that change shade based on her mood and her outfit. She also like her mother is short for her age and has a Crescent moon shaped birthmark on her left shoulder denoting her as a member of the Labonair Werewolf bloodline. She has the same face shape as her father and her eyes are shaped like his. She usually favors wearing her hair up in a messy bun or a ponytail like her mother. During the week as a student of the Salvatore Boarding School For The Young And Gifted, she usually wears the school uniform. However her after class and weekend casual style usually includes leggings, jeggings or skinny jeans for her pants and oversized music t-shirts or tank tops for her tops. She usually leans towards whites, cremes, blues, and grey music shirts. She also like her mother likes to wear ballet flats for her shoes but owns low-rise tennis shoes and cleats for soccer. As a wolf, she is small with light gray fur with brown scattered throughout and yellow eyes. Name * Her first name 'Olympia' is Greek for 'from Mount Olympus' or 'a goddess' ** Also name of the site of the early Olympic Games ** some also translate as 'heavenly' * Her first middle name 'Elisabet' is a close, Norwegian feminine version of her father's name and is of Hebrew Origin meaning 'God is satisifaction' or 'Oath of God' * Her second middle name 'Nikole' is after her paternal half-uncle who saved her father's life and her mother's middle name. It is of Greek Origin and means 'victory of the people' * Her surname 'Mikaelson' is of Scandinavian patronymic origin meaning 'Son of Mikael' ** if she were to follow Norse naming traditions she would be 'Elijahsdottir' or 'Daughter of Elijah' Relationships Dianna Mikaelson = Main Article: Dianna and Lonndynne = Dianna is Lonndynne's mother and has been her protector and caregiver since the day she was born. Due to be being a single mother, Dianna and her daughter shared a close bond. Dianna served as her daughter's magic teacher teaching her the finer points of magic that one couldn't learn from her school. She encouraged her daughter in everything that she did and was always front and center for her recitals and games. Lonndynne mourned her mother's death and became protective of her mother when her mother returned to her. Elijah Mikaelson = Main Article: Elijah and Lonndynne = Elijah is Lonndynne's father and from the moment he learned of her existence he was devoted to loving her and protecting her. He is the one who initially taught his daughter how to play the piano and showed her how to love without condition, their bond was later strained by the fact that he compelled his family from his memory and allowed his wife to be murdered. Grace O'Connell Mikaelson = Main Article: Mila and Lonndenn = Hope Mikaelson = Main Article: Hope and Lonndenn = Ashlee Olsen = Main Article: Ashlee and Lonndenn = Athina Mikaelson-Labonair = Main Article: Athina and Lonndenn = Apollo Olsen-Phillips = Main Article: Apollo and Lonndenn = Hayley Marshall-Kenner = Main Article: Hayley and Lonndenn = Other Relationships Finn and Lonndenn Henrik and Lonndenn Sage and Lonndenn Kol and Lonndenn Davina and Lonndenn Lonndenn and Vivienne Esther and Lonndenn Mikael and Lonndenn Freya and Lonndenn Keelin and Lonndenn Matthew and Lonndenn Rebekah and Lonndenn Bella and Lonndenn Marcel and Lonndenn Lonndenn and Nikolaus Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mikaelson Category:Salvatore School Category:Children Category:Story Only Category:Multibreed